


Perfect Porcelain

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But its obvious theyre naked, Dave is an awkward potato, Errr mention of nudity?, Even tho nothibg actually happened, I may not have done great job with that, I think i hope, Its not in your face, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Mention of sex/first time, Most of these tags are useless tbh, So Karkat just showers him in love, body worshiping, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, its really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just moments away from having your first time, and after you finally stopped giggling against Dave's lips and pulled away to look at him, everything just kind of stopped.<br/>You swear, you've never seen someone so beautiful before; so perfect, so pure and innocent. It was breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I just thought of this and wrote it  
> It's the shortest one shot I've ever written  
> Hope your enjoy

You didn't even notice how intensely you were staring at the human beneath you. So full of admiration and disbelief that this creature was yours. He did though, he face turned red -either from embarrassment or confusion, maybe both- and averted his eyes.

“What?” It was so quiet, you barely caught that.

“You're just...beautiful.” You dont think your voice has ever been so quiet, or so full of emotion. He looked back at you, face a shade darker than before. If he didn't get why you were staring before, he knows now.  
With that, you leaned down, kissing him gently, pouring all you love into this. It was definitely a contrast to the silly, giggle filled kisses you were just sharing moments ago. Dave returned the kiss, almost hesitantly, like he's scared that the love would shatter if he went too fast. It wouldn't though, you'd never allow it to shatter.  
You pull away after a while, and sit up fulling, carefully centering all your weight on his hips. Then you just look at him; admiring all of his curves and edges, the constellations of freckles that lead from his face, down his arms, and even sparsely across his stomach and thighs. You smile and trace your finger over his freckles on his shoulder, connecting them into little odd shapes. You find the small specks adorable and extraordinary; he always disagrees and calls them annoying.  
The next thing of your focus is the thin, light, lines of scars on his torso. He has a few on his arms and legs, but not many. You had recently learned that Dave's Bro was the source of all of them, each one given to the human with pure hatred in mind.  
You run your fingers along a few of the bigger scars, then kiss them, replacing all the hate with every ounce of your love. Looking back up at him after you're finished, you find him nervously chewing at his lip and you smile. You get his attention back by kissing up his neck and back to his lips. They're so soft and addictive that you could live off of his kissed if it were possible.

“I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're mine, all mine.” You smile again while sitting back up. You run your hands across Dave's chest, and down his sides before you move back to settle between the humans legs. Once you settle down, you start with gentle kisses across Dave's stomach. You massage small circles on his hips as you continue lower, only pausing your massaging to kiss his hips as well.  
You carefully avoid Dave's weird alien bonebulge -now was not the time for that- as you continue your trail of kisses. You stop about th middle of Dave's thigh, moving your hands from the humans hips and rubbing them down along Dave's calves. You could never tell that Dave had hair across his legs until you do touch them, the hair is so white-blond it blends with his pale skin so well.  
You bring your hands back up, along with your body, until you're back to hovering above Dave's face again. You kiss him again, savoring how sweet he always tastes.  
“You're perfect, you know that? So fragile and beautiful. You're just like a porcelain doll. And you're mine. My breathtaking human. My Dave. My perfect porcelain doll.”  
You take his hand into yours, and bring your intertwined fingers to your mouth to kiss his hand.

“My Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you couldn't guess, this was literally just about Karkat giving Dave a nickname that wasn't an insult or something like that  
> But it was such an innocent story idea so it had to happen
> 
> (hey feedback on this would be very much appreciated; it was the first time i tried writing like this, so i would love to know if i did well)


End file.
